Zombie Experts
by Vampiress2010
Summary: just read it! its basically a random story about me & my un-twin in  Zombieland! oh & were nightworld people! oh & soulmate thingy happens! yes, i  talk funny, just read the story!  rated T to be safe


_**Ok I suck at beginnings so I'm just going to jump in at random. Sorry if it sucks but I was bored and just stared writing random stuff so...tell me if its any good and if I should continue? Oh, and I'm not very good at descriptions either so just make up your own on how you want them to look! Sorry!**_

_**P.S. **_(***) _**these mean a flashback!**_

_**P.S.S. not **_**that**_** Thea!**_

Jez

"I'm hungry!" I complained. "& I need a shower! I stink!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm all those things, too! But that's what happens in a zombie apocalypse!" Lynn said, calmly. Yup. You most definitely heard right. Zombie apocalypse. Normal people would start off by telling you that we were the only humans left that didn't have a craving for blood! But we're not normal people, & that would be lying.

We do have a craving for blood! But not because we're zombies. No, Lynn & I are vampires! Actually, we're half-breeds, so we're half witch as well. For us, this whole zombie thing is like camping! We made are backpacks kinda like Mary Poppins, only it has a fridge, freezer, & outlets to charge are phones. I shrank my car to fit in there as well! Only thing we can't fit in there is a shower!

Let's backup a bit. My name is Rosa, but most my friends call me by the English version, Rose. I'm Russian & German, but only by blood. I do not speak or have an accent for either of my blood inheritances. I was born in Tulsa, an island hidden from humans, & lived a boring existence until the age of two when Lynn was born.

It was odd how we meet & we still haven't really figured out how we're connected.

I was in my backyard two days after my second birthday reading, & suddenly there was a flash of bright green! When I opened my eyes, there was a line of green light pointing out from my chest. It was pointing in the direction off the island.

I didn't know what it was, but it pulled at me slightly. I had the strangest impulse to want to _go_ somewhere! I was so excited to finally have some excitement in my life that I took off, then remembered my parents. I went into the house & found them curled on the sofa watch a movie!

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up, get up! Come on! We have to go!" I said excitedly.

"What? Rosa, what's wrong? Where do we have to go?" they had on identical worried expressions.

"Off the island! To where the green light points! Quick!" I was now jumping up and down impatience!

"What green light? Rosa calm down! If you want to go off the island, you have to wait till your older!" my mother scolded me, but the worry was still there.

"No! We have to go now! If we don't hurry she might die!" these were not my words, but the voice of my goddess speaking through me. This got a reaction, as my parents both heard that voice. They looked at each other then, remembering when they had ignored that voice & lost their firstborn.

"Ok, Rosa. We'll leave tonight. Now go be a good girl & get the suitcases from the basement for mommy!" she said finally.

"Yay!" I yelled.

That night we had our things packed & left the island. With my direction, two days later we found her house. I ran to the door, without knocking threw it open & went to the screaming child in her mothers arms.

"Wha-?" the mother said, startled by the intruders. But as I reached for her baby, her eyes widened. When our skin touched, she was suddenly pushed back as a circle of purple & green light surrounded me & the baby. My hand still on the baby's shoulder, I pulled her down into my arms. She had stopped crying & was looking at me with wonder, as if she had known I was coming & who I was! She smiled at me, then closed her eyes & went to sleep. The lights disappeared & there on the ground lay her mother.

"...take...of her..." she was trying to talk, but was growing weak. My parents walked in, saw her, & immediately kneeled at her side.

"Thea? Wha- what's wrong? Thea, we thought you were dead!" my mother was frantic.

"...my...under...pillow...explain everything...please...love you...sis..." Thea whispered. Her eyes lost focus & her body went limp. My mother than started to wail & cry a river.

Her mom was like a sister to my mom & that's kinda how Lynn & I are now! The diary told us that Thea had gotten married to a vampire named Richard Johnson. Just like my parents, they had a child that was half vampire, half witch. Before she was born, Rick was murdered by hunters. Then when Lynn was born, she cried like babies do when there born, but never stopped. Until I came along, that is.

So anyway, Lynn was from then on my adoptive sister. We went back to Tulsa & went to school & all that boring stuff! When we got to highschool, Lynn found her soulmate, a made vampire named Jaguar. They love each other & all that junk, but it makes me kinda sad. She's not the same as she was before.

But now that she's away from him, she's regained a little of her crazy-awesomeness! Now to the reason we're here & not on the island where its safe with are parents. My older brother. See, we're with Daybreak so he was out on a mission when the whole zombie thing hit. Good thing vampires can't get sick, heal quick, are super strong, and have super speed, other wise he would be zombified in seconds!

Anyway, back to present! We were in the sky maybe 20-30 yards, flying on very comfortable Persian rugs, headed towards California! Very affordable way to travel and the zombies are inconvenienced, as they cannot fly!


End file.
